


Animales del sol

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Beelzebu (Good Omens) - Freeform, Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Crowley demonio, Drama, Gabriel (Good Omens) - Freeform, Last name Argel (Gabriel), M/M, Manipulación, Slow Burn, Terror, Terror Psicológico, Vaqueros, Violencia física, Western, Y Psicológica, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Argel Gabriel, un solitario vaquero que quiere escapar de la frontera encuentra una salida cuando Bell, un antiguo compañero de guerrilla, le ofrece ir a su pueblo.En ese extraño y nuevo lugar, Gabriel comienza a tener apariciones de un hombre que es una leyenda en aquel sitio.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este AU es independiente de la serie!
> 
> Inspirado en aquellos Wésterns clásicos, quise hacer algo un poco diferente añadiéndole suspenso y terror, un terror que te haga pensar y erizarte la piel con tus propias preguntas. 
> 
> La relación de Crowley y Gabriel no será romance.
> 
> Esto tocará temas sensibles como:
> 
> -Manipulación  
> -Violaciones  
> -Violencia física y psicológica
> 
> (Ya para terminar, para darle más posibilidades de realismo a Gabriel le añadí un apellido y a Beelzebu un apodo que será continuamente dicho). 
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero les agrade. <3

El ruido del ferrocarril, y el zumbido de asiento al viajar más que incomodar fue una experiencia nueva para Gabriel Argel, quien sentado a un lado de la pequeña ventana contemplaba el vasto cielo azul, con nubes blancas y tan grandes como los cerros y cañones de Texas. Era él, un vaquero de corazón, fue extraño no viajar a caballo, pero fue lo mejor no hacerlo, de ser así hubieran sido varios días de cabalgata hasta su destino. Mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky pensaba en su amigo Bell, aquel compañero militar que el destino los separó, pero siguieron en contacto a través de cartas, un día cualquiera Gabriel le comentó sobre querer irse de su pueblo en la frontera, ya que había escuchado que se avecinaba una guerrilla y no quería participar, la respuesta de su amigo lo tomó desprevenido, le sugirió venir a su ciudad (una _boomtown_ ) donde Bell, hace poco más de dos años, fue elegido como alguacil. Gabriel nunca buscó alguna forma de irse, penso y penso su respuesta por meses, el coraje surgió de él cuando su madre, su último pariente vivo, murió, ya nada lo ataba a quedarse ahí. Ayer tomó las pocas pertenencias que tenía y subió por primera vez a un ferrocarril y partió. 

Tres tragos más de Whisky y arribó más rápido de lo que imaginó, el firmamento brillaba con la llegada de la noche, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a tomar su equipaje pero no descendieron del tren, Gabriel únicamente viajó con una maleta con ropa, accesorios personales, y al costado de su cadera portaba un revólver. Bajó sin prisas, se quedó unos minutos parado en medio de la estación observando que no había nadie… Nadie que cuidara o vigilara, Bell le dijo que lo esperaría en la estación, Gabriel no caminó siquiera dos pasos cuando lo reconoció, era la única persona en todo el lugar, su amigo estaba recargado en una barandilla de madera, con el sombrero negro inclinado hacia abajo cubriendo parte de la cicatriz en su rostro (Bell le contó sobre aquella marca en una de sus muchas cartas, sin embargo, nunca dijo cómo la obtuvo).

—Linda noche para recordar—habló Gabriel parándose delante de Bell, parpadeó varias veces tratando de no ser muy obvio al ver el rostro deformado de su amigo, _aún le eran inconfundibles sus ojos rasgados y azules._

Bell sonrió de lado, levantó el rostro inclinándose el sombrero.—Mala suerte que sean recuerdos muy viejos—dijo divertido acercándose a Gabriel, le dio un fuerte abrazo con una palmada en la espalda.

—Seis largos años—comentó Gabriel devolviendo el abrazo. 

Ambos se separaron, Bell al instante sacó de su chaleco una cajetilla de cigarros Real Demon (la única que marca que fumaba) ofreciendo uno a Gabriel, éste aceptó, encendiendo los dos Bell dio una calada al suyo y dijo:

“Te recordaba más flaco”.

Argel soltó una carcajada seca, seguido de una tos por el humo del cigarro.

—Necesitando músculos para la guerra, los desgraciados salieron cuando terminó.

Bell reconoció lo dicho por su amigo, Gabriel había cambiado más que él mismo, _sin contar su bragadura seguía igual_ , Gabriel ganó músculo y su rostro se marcó como todo un hombre, quijada fuerte y la _representativa_ barba de días sin afeitar. 

Caminaron callados tratando de acostumbrarse a la compañía del otro, si bien antes prácticamente compartían cantinflora seis años sin verse fue muy diferente a simplemente mandarse cartas.

Gabriel caminaba ciego a las intenciones de Bell, confiaba en él como para encomendarle su vida. Recorría con la mirada el desierto por donde andaban, no había ningún pueblo pegado o, por lo menos, cerca de la estación de tren. Asimismo no había mucho por observar, estaba oscuro y Bell definitivamente no traía un candil, la luz de luna era la única que ayudaba a ver el seco llano.

—No es por cuestionarte pero ¿acaso iremos a pie hasta el pueblo?—dijo Gabriel suspirando para después dar una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

—No hay problema con el misterio, lo siento pero si. No podemos usar caballos de noche—aseguró Bell escupiendo a su izquierda—una rara política del pueblo, no puedes salir ni llegar con caballos de noche, una de sus muchas reglas aún más extrañas.

Gabriel pensó que pudo haber causado tal regla tan inusual.—¿Sabes porqué?

Bell se encogió de hombros y dijo con voz anodina—no, y no pregunte a los pueblerinos, es lo mejor, y te recomiendo que tu tampoco lo hagas.

Gabriel levantó sus manos en forma de rendición, negó con su cabeza y habló divertido—lo que usted ordene alguacil Bell.

La palabra supo rara en la boca a Gabriel, _alguacil Bell… Bell,_ el vaquero sabía que ese era únicamente un apodo (recuerda sonriente cómo surgió, años atrás sirviendo con los azules, cada que acampaban, Bell colocaba un hilo con diminutas campanillas colgando y lo enredaba alrededor de su fuerte, no había noche que no pusiera el condenado hilo, según su amigo servía de alarma cuando algún peligro irrumpía a medianoche, nunca sonó el hilo. Con el tiempo fue más conveniente llamarlo _Bell_ ). 

Decir en voz alta el cargo junto con el seudónimo fue distinto, sin embargo, era mejor que el verdadero nombre de su amigo, Belcebú. Su compañero era hijo de migrantes chinos, no lo culpaba por un nombre tan… Inusual, cambiarlo fue lo mejor. 

—Hablando de tal, mañana no tendrás que ir a la comisaría como acordamos.—dijo su acompañante sacando de sus recuerdos a Gabriel.

_El trato para que Argel pudiera irse de su lugar de origen fue la promesa de ayudar a Bell en la comisaría, su amigo ofreció hospedaje en su casa y trabajo provisional (ayudando en la delegación) mientras Gabriel ganaba el suficiente dinero para poder empezar algún negocio, y con ello su “nueva vida”._

Bell continuó hablando—al amanecer empezará tu gran dia en Roble Solitario—como se hace llamar el pueblo—pero sera para que puedas explorarlo, te advierto que no hay mucho que ver, es una simple ciudad minera. 

—Estoy seguro que es mejor que estar en mi poblado ganadero a orillas de la frontera.—Comentó Gabriel aliviado por no tener que comenzar tan pronto.

—Uno nunca sabe ¿verdad? En el desayuno hablaremos más a fondo de cómo se manejan las cosas por aquí, al principio siempre es un poco engorroso el ambiente. 

Gabriel únicamente asintió, su cigarro se marchitó entre sus dedos, lo tiró al suelo observando la tierra plana agrietada, se dio cuenta de que no había ese característico viento frío del oeste que cuartea el suelo y la piel, la noche tenía un calor que incomodaba su cuerpo. Al levantar la vista se detuvo abruptamente, a menos de un kilómetro vio construcciones de bares, salones y establos. Todo un poblado…. _Definitivamente estoy viendo mal_ , se dijo frotando bruscamente sus manos contra sus ojos.

—¡Ey! Gabriel, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Bell al notar que se su amigo paró solo para restregar con furia su rostro.

—Yo… Amm, no lo creo. Estoy viendo una jodida villa frente mio ¿la vez?—respondió Gabriel mirando con recelo delante suyo.—Agh, obvio no.—Dijo en un susurro.

—¿Verla? ¡Claro que la veo! Gabriel, ese es mi amado Roble. 

—¿Qué? Pero no estaba ahí hace segundos.—Respondió Gabriel tratando de hacer memoria y convencerse de que no era él el confundido pero nada venía a su cabeza.—Debo estar cansado por el viaje, estoy distraido.

Bell se acercó a su amigo.—Déjame ayudarte, ya casi llegamos.—Bell sin darle tiempo para hablar, y pensar, le arrebató la maleta de sus manos, Gabriel no dijo nada, seguía conmocionado.

Continuaron caminando durante diez minutos hasta llegar al pueblo, éste los recibió con un cartel en rojo y blanco con el nombre “Roble Solitario” en él. Gabriel examinaba lo más que podía cada lugar al andar, por fin vio gente afuera mas era muy poca (podía contarla con los dedos de su mano), había prostitutas fumando fuera de un burdel, “Lavanda Francesa” decía el letrero del establecimiento.

—Apenas llegas ¿y ya quieres hacer calor?—inquirió Bell divertido haciendo referencia a las mujeres que seguían con la mirada al nuevo lugareño Gabriel.

—¡Ja!—dio una carcajada—claro que no, aun no veo a todas las señoritas… ¿de verdad que no hay mucha gente por aquí? Se supone que es en la noche donde más salen los hombres a las salas de juegos y cantinas. 

—No es que no haya mucha gente, solo que en la noche casi nadie sale, nunca supe porque y…

—No preguntaste, si, ya me quedó claro que las respuestas no te gustan—interrumpió sarcástico Gabriel completando la frase de Bell.

—A veces es mejor quedar con duda que escuchar una respuesta que no quieres oír.

Gabriel no respondió. No supo que opinar, no sabía siquiera qué _no quería escuchar._

Más adelante las casas y asentamientos parecían abandonados, ni una luz de vela se veía, a falta de viento las pisadas de ambos hombres sonaban estrepitosas moviendo y chocando piedras. 

Bell le señaló con un ademán un cerco de alambre, rodeado por dentro con algunos cactus enanos y ocotillo, detrás de aquel cerco se encontraba una casa de dos dimensiones color crema, a lado de la casa había un establo únicamente para caballos, Gabriel lo había identificado recordando con añoro su anterior trabajó en el pueblo, el vaquero por un tiempo trasladó rebaños de reses y entre los años aprendió de todo en la ganadería. 

Pasaron el cerco abriendo un cancel de madera vieja. 

—Adelante Gabriel—dijo Bell mientras pasaba a su hogar, colocó la maleta de Gabriel sobre el primer sillón del salón. Se retiró perdiéndose dentro de la oscuridad del lugar.

Gabriel entró detrás de él, se quitó su sombrero blanco para ponerlo en el mismo sillón que estaba su maleta y esperó a que su compañero regresara. Se disponía a recorrer el lugar cuando súbitamente Bell apareció con dos candiles, se paró frente Gabriel y le dio uno, el más grande. Apareció demasiado rápido para el entendimiento de Gabriel, pero nuevamente lo atribuyó al cansancio.

—Linda casa—alagó Gabriel aunque no haya visto nada particularmente lindo.

—Es agradable, gracias. Ven, te mostrare tu habitación—dijo Bell yendo por un largo pasillo seguro de que Gabriel le seguía los pasos, y así fue después de tomar su valija, pasando el corredor subieron una escalera para ir al segundo piso.—Acá arriba la verdad es que no acostumbro estar o mejor dicho usarlo, mi catre se encuentra abajo por si tienes algún problema. Adecue una cama, cobijas y un viejo armario, ya despues puedes ir agregando cosas si gustas. La letrina se encuentra detrás de la casa. 

—Muchas Gracias Bell, nunca te dejare de agradecer.—Habló con sinceridad Argel dejando su maleta y sombrero en el piso. 

Bell únicamente sonrió.—Buenas noches.—Se despidió apretando el hombro de Gabriel.

Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro respiró hondo y dijo—Buenas noches. 

Sin más que decir Bell se retiró cerrando la puerta de la habitación. 

Quieto y solo en el cuarto, Gabriel por fin pudo descansar sentándose en la delgada cama. Dejó el candil en la mesa (que para su suerte y cansancio estaba justo a un lado de la cama). Se quitó las pesadas botas dejando reposar sus pies. El sueño vino a él de la nada, se echó en la cama mirando a su derecha la ventana que se encontraba más allá del catre, las cortinas ondeaban ligeras con un viento inexistente, Argel no sentía ninguna corriente de frío o calor, aún así, cansado y muerto de sueño, se levantó para cerrar la ventana. 

Gabriel miró un momento por aquella ventana, se observaba _y sentía_ la ausencia (la casa de Bell era una de la últimas por lo cual no había nada detrás), solamente grandes y extensas mesetas, solo tierra árida y arbustos secos. El azul oscuro de la noche mezclado con la blanca luna iluminaba añil el desierto, el poco verde brillaba sin dejar de ser opaco, la tierra rojiza también tenía su encanto ya que en ciertas partes se perdía el color dejando huecos albar. Argel, apunto de cerrar la ventana, miró por el rabillo del ojo una sombra moverse arriba del cerro más cercano, se detuvo estático, rápidamente buscó con la mirada alguna señal de vida, vueltas y vueltas dieron sus ojos hasta nuevamente miró la sombra distinguiendola mejor, era la silueta de un hombre, era demasiada alta y delgada para una mujer. La insólita aparición no lo desconcertó tanto como se esperaría de un sujeto _normal_ , Gabriel no conocía a ninguna persona del pueblo por lo cual no sabía si algún hombre tenía como tarea custodiar por las afueras, o era una simple afición de un campesino y era común verle andar a tan altas horas de la noche, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que el misterioso hombre alzó su brazo agitandolo como queriendo saludar _¿pero saludar a quién?_ Se preguntó Gabriel empezando a sentir una creciente incomodidad y paranoia.

_No puede verme desde tan lejos, y menos sin alguna lámpara._

Gabriel trataba de convencerse de que ese hombre no lo observaba, pero el hombre seguía agitando su brazo, Gabriel dispuesto a confirmar que no era a él a quien veía, con largos pasos fue a la mesa y apagó el candil. La habitación estuvo en tinieblas a excepción del cuadro reflejado en el piso producto de la luz de luna, Argel se acercó a paso lento hacia la ventana, justamente cuando posó su mirada en el hombre éste se detuvo, su brazo cayó y se quedó parado un largo momento, de la nada ese enigmático individuo prendió _o apareció_ un quinqué que iluminó más que seis o nueve velas, fue una luz que no podías dejar de ver.

—¿Qué mierda?—dijo a la nada Gabriel.—¿De donde saco tal cosa?—se preguntaba con un nudo en la garganta de miedo que nunca se atrevería a admitir.

Pero así como apareció de la nada la luz, se fue también, y junto con ella la silueta del hombre. Argel por puro instinto retrocedió un paso, no obstante otra luz más cerca le hizo balancearse más a la ventana, era nuevamente la sombra con el quinqué (Gabriel aseguraba que era uno por la gran iluminación que tenía), ahora esa extraña luz estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir que el hombre traía un sombrero, su rostro no pudo verlo pero se notaba una franja en la barbilla, como una barba sin completar. Gabriel no quiso seguir con su martirio de no saber qué sucedía, con determinación cerró las puertas de la ventana tan fuerte que el repentino sonido le hizo sobresaltarse, suspirando dio una mirada superficial al vidrio sucio y rayado, y aún así logró ver cómo el resplandor se apagó siendo reemplazada por otras dos luces más pequeñas y más arriba que antes; si realmente se trataba de una persona quien estaba afuera, esas luces amarillas estaban a la altura del rostro como dos ojos profundos que le ven con mil intenciones. 

—Necesito dormir… Urgentemente tengo que dormir.—Se dijo Gabriel tomando las cortinas y cerrandolas con manos temblorosas, el dormitorio por fin estuvo en total oscuridad.

Gabriel de nuevo se acostó en la cama, esta vez tomó una cobija para cubrirse todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, no se dio cuenta de su respiración acelerada hasta que gracias a la cubierta que creó sintió el aire caliente sofocarlo, pero le fue indiferente y así trató de dormir, cerrando fuertemente los ojos solo pudo oír un cascabeleo cerca de su oído…. Como la cola de una serpiente del norte. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más y más misterio se avecina...

El día siguiente llegó muy rápido para la fatiga de Gabriel, quien se levantó frotando su rostro al recordar la  _ chocante  _ noche que tuvo. Se paró para ir a la ventana y abrirla, como le era costumbre en su pueblo y antiguo hogar, pero al momento de tomar sutilmente la cortina azul, apenas rozando sus dedos en la haraposa tela, no se atrevió a abrirla, simplemente dio media vuelta y se preparó para cambiarse y empezar la mañana. Quitando y guardando sus prendas de ayer se cambió, su ropa era toda en tonos grises, un color tan neutro que, según Argel, era cálido para la vista. Sin prisas bajó la escalera, la madera rechinó como no lo había hecho ayer. 

Lo primero que encontró fue a Bell en la cocina, la noche anterior no pudo siquiera percatarse de que la cocina estaba combinada con la  _ sala _ , era una casa reducida y decorada simple, los colores no alardeaban y mucho menos los adornos tan sencillos como figuras extrañas de madera. 

—Buenos días—saludó Gabriel deteniéndose en medio del lugar. 

—Al fin despiertas amigo, ¿dormiste bien? Anda siéntate donde gustes, esta casa ya es tu casa—habló Bell muy alegremente y amable sin dejar de menear una olla en la leña. 

—Gracias, gracias…. La verdad que—Gabriel titubeo al hablar, no quería molestar a su amigo con alguna “queja” o insatisfacción que contaba más grande de lo que era—de casualidad ¿hay alguien que vigila por las noches o algo así? Algún llanero solitario que cabalga por los cerros.

Bell se giró lentamente, su rostro medio sonriente con una sola ceja en alto, parecía reír con una broma personal.

—¿Viste algo  _ inusual  _ anoche?—preguntó Bell sentándose en el comedor de madera.

Gabriel frunció el ceño sentándose delante de su amigo.—Sí, oh Dios, ¿eras tú? Maldito cabrón.

Bell se empezó a reír fuertemente, negó con un cabeza y aún riendo dijo—no, claro que no. ¿Qué viste exactamente?

—No estoy seguro pero creo que era un hombre, tenía un quinqué, extrañamente solo posado en el cerro.

—¡Oh! Viste a El hombre que resucita, te dio la bienvenida.

—¿El qué de qué?—inquirió Argel con voz trémula. 

—El hombre que resucita es una leyenda local. Se dice que, no existen fundadores del pueblo, por gracia de Dios o qué sé yo, esté lugar apareció para la fortuna de la gente que buscaba un lugar donde establecerse, personas expulsadas de sus pueblos y hogares, pobres y enfermos. Los primeros en llegar fueron recibidos por El hombre que resucita, nombrado así no solo porque nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, o si tiene uno, le apodaron El hombre que resucita porque volvió a la vida, a una vida normal y de paz a toda esa gente que llegó buscando un milagro. Les resucitó su vida…. Pero todo esto a cambio de arrebatar un alma cada seis años. 

Gabriel analizó un momento lo dicho por Bell, parecía una leyenda un tanto muy buena, no compraba eso de  _ “el hombre fue llamado así por restaurar la vida”  _ y mucho menos que Roble Solitario haya aparecido de la nada. Aunque eso de  _ desaparecer _ gente podría ser verdad, pero no por la leyenda.

—Ahora se que la gente de aquí tiene una vívida imaginación.—Dijo Gabriel negando con su cabeza, se oponía a creer tal leyenda.

—¡Ja, ja! La verdad es que al principio yo tampoco creía, pero a las dos semanas de llegar aquí a mi también me visitó.

Gabriel le miró intrigado—¿cómo sabes que fue el mismo hombre? ¿Mientras estabas aquí alguien desapareció? 

—Pregunté en el pueblo sobre él, me fue raro ver a una persona a la medianoche—dijo Bell comenzando a relatar—, y sin poder dormir recorrí el pueblo llevándome la sorpresa de que era yo la única persona afuera. Y respecto a lo otro, no, mientras he estado a cargo nadie ha desaparecido o muerto, sin embargo, los pueblerinos han dicho que este año es el año donde volverá por otra alma.—Terminó de contar Bell con voz ronca como queriendo espantar, pero solo se veía extraño y divertido haciendo muecas con su rostro. 

—¿Lo viste de cerca?—preguntó Argel ignorando lo último dicho por su amigo, mas su corazón no podía mentir y éste comenzó a latir más rápido.

—Si…—Respondió Bell suspirando al ver que Gabriel no se asustaría.—Recuerdo vagamente que era alguien alto, sombrero marrón y desgastado de piel, y un poncho para el frío. Quien lo a visto de tan cerca asegura que siempre porta la misma ropa y un quinqué que hace ver todo su rostro, mas nadie recuerda su cara. Es una imagen nítida en mi mente, pero nunca olvidaré el sonido. Yo sin saber lo que aquel hombre representaba traté de acercarme, no obstante, a lado mío escuché un cascabel, asustado me giré no queriendo encontrarme con alguna serpiente, pero no había nada y cuando regresé la mirada al frente, El hombre que resucita ya no estaba. 

—Antes de dormir tambien escuche un tintinear, tan cerca como si estuviera en mi cabeza. 

—Preguntaste cómo se que era el mismo hombre…. Bueno, ya tienes tu respuesta. El cascabel de una serpiente es su firma al desvanecerse. 

Gabriel quedó en silencio, Bell se levantó para quitar la olla de la lumbre, sirvió una sopa de elote en dos cuencos para así darle uno a su amigo, ambos comieron en silencio. Bell fue el primero en terminar, en menos de cinco minutos comió muy apresurado.

—Es hora de irme, Gabriel. Volveré después del atardecer. Puedes ir a recorrer el pueblo, enseguida de la tienda de armas, Tiro Negro, se encuentra una cantina, ve por un trago y conoce a los hombres trabajadores.

Argel dejando de lado la sopa se levantó para despedirse.

—Tal vez, quiero primero recorrer el pueblo por fuera—dijo parándose delante de Bell.

Su amigo puso cara más seria y dijo—pero solo el pueblo ¿cierto? Porque no puedes ir más allá de la iglesia. No vayas detrás de ella… 

—Está bien. No iré—aseguró Gabriel pasando su lengua por sus dientes, no le gustaba mentir pero ¿una prohibición? Para él era una oportunidad, el pueblo en sí ya era raro, quería saber lo más pronto posible el porqué. 

—Nos vemos.—Se despidió Bell tomando su sombrero que estaba sobre la mesa, Gabriel lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo  vio partir al establo por un caballo hasta que su amigo se alejó tanto que no pudo verlo, Gabriel regresó dentro. 

Se quedó mirando alrededor, pensando si salir o esperar más tarde, decidió mejor partir temprano para en la tarde ir a tomar una botella con su compañero. Salió con su arma bien cargada y sombrero blanco puesto. No fue por algún corcel (si bien Bell no se molestaría, no quería llamar la atención).

Comenzó a andar por el pueblo, pisando la tierra suelta que ensuciaba sus botas miraba de soslayo los locales sin mucho interés, algunos no sabía si eran casas o burdeles, no tenían nombre pero había mujeres con vestidos cortos hasta la rodilla, provocativas con la mirada. Gabriel las ignoró, caminaba cabizbajo no deseando sobresalir. 

Caminó hasta pasar el local Tiro Negro, después de aquel local, el pueblo se quedaba sin establecimientos por ver, únicamente algunos cuadros de heno seco y una carreta vieja sin una rueda, lo demás era tierra, hasta que mas adelante se hallaba dicha iglesia prohibida. La iglesia estaba en medio de todo, y de la nada, enorme y tentativa por ver que esconde, por fuera era de lo que parecía madera vieja y podrida, también con unas hermosas ventanas redondas arriba, la puerta principal estaba cerrada con un candado grande de tres llaves. Con algunos nervios empezando a carcomer su cabeza Gabriel giró su vista de izquierda a derecha en busca de algunos ojos entrometidos pero fue mayor su nerviosismo al ver que no había ni una sola persona, ni siquiera aquellas mujeres a lo lejos en los  _ burdeles _ que hace minutos vio.

Argel no le dio importancia,  _ el día amaneció caluroso, debe ser normal que los habitantes se refugien del sol _ , pensó Gabriel calmando su inquietud. Le fue obvio que no podría entrar a la iglesia pero esto no le afectó, avanzó hasta poder tocar la sucia madera del Santo Lugar, con su palma poco a poco fue recorriendo toda la pared hasta llegar detrás de la iglesia encontrándose con  _ las afueras de Roble Solitario.  _

Las tierras no habitadas parecían nunca acabar, pero no era un simple desierto plano, no, al contrario, después de la iglesia había un cañón profundo donde parecía haber cuevas, para bajar era necesario ensuciarse, tenías que descender gateando. 

Gabriel se acercó tanto al cañón que sus piernas temblaron en vértigo, no vio nada interesante abajo, las cuevas parecían vacías y no le llamaban la atención. Su entusiasmo en él desapareció, estaba por irse hasta que escuchó un cascabel… Uno igual que la noche anterior, emocionado y alarmado buscó de donde provenía el cascabel, fijando su vista a bajo, en las cavernas observó algo moverse y el sonido se intensificó en su mente.

—Tengo que bajar—dijo sin darse cuenta de que habló en voz alta. 

Dando una última mirada hacia atrás Argel rezó a Dios, una oración simple y sin especificar sus miedos pero precisamente por ello la dijo, se giró y comenzó a tratar de bajar con cuidado, sin embargo, un mal paso hizo que su bota resbalara con la tierra suelta y Gabriel cayó de espaldas dentro del cañón. Fue en seco la caída, sin rebote y dolorosa como el infierno, la espalda de Gabriel se quedó sin aire en los pulmones haciendo que su aliento se extinguiera. Lentamente rodó a su derecha hasta poder levantarse con dificultad. Desesperado respir ó mirando como giraba todo a su alrededor, estaba tan mareado que podría estar ebrio, camin ó  _ bailando  _ hacia una columna de tierra para apoyarse.

—Iba a esperar a que bajaras pero no me gusta cuando la gente invoca al _ Eterno. _ —Dijo una voz de barítono, tan gutural que resonó en un eco.—Simples palabras no te protegen.

En breve Gabriel volteó y tomó su arma apuntando enfrente donde intuyó estaba el dueño de la voz. 

—Pero las balas tal vez si.—Habló el hombre.

Aun tratando de recobrar su respiración, Gabriel medio turbado se dio cuenta que ese hombre era El hombre que resucita, reconoció el sombrero de cuero y aquella media barbilla, y ahora que la miraba de tan cerca supo apreciar un inusual color rojo en ella, pero lo más destacable era el poncho color crema con lo que parecía un cruz invertida plasmada en él. Todavía con todo estos detalles que veía, el sombrero hacía tanta sombra que Argel no podía ver el rostro del sujeto.

—¿Qué tienes contra Dios, blasfemo?—Preguntó Gabriel cobrando mejor la compostura. 

El hombre sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Con su mano izquierda retiró su sombrero desgastado dejando ver su pálido rostro, El hombre que resucita era extrañamente normal para Gabriel (quien se había imaginado algo deforme he insoportable de ver). No obstante aquel hombre era ordinario, su cabello largo hasta los hombros y del mismo rojo como madera bubinga,  _ esa que llegó desde África hasta América _ , recordó Gabriel tratando de darle un justo parecido, aunque no todo era “normal”... ese hombre tenía ojos amarillos, como oro desgastado y pupilas de serpiente.

—Rencor—dijo el hombre dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Detente!—Gritó Gabriel bajando el seguro de su pistola.—¿Rencor?... Hablas como si lo conocieras.

—¿Todos saben de él, no? Lo conozco tanto como tú, y más, sus horrores hechos mentiras en La Biblia.

—Ya basta, cállate… ¿Quién eres para decir esas cosas?

—¿Quieres que hable o no? Por favor decídete, Gabriel.

La sangre en Argel bajó hasta sus pies al oír su nombre. Apretó más su mano contra el revolver, pensaba si sería prudente preguntar cómo sabía su nombre, pero le asustó la posible respuesta. 

—Roble Solitario me conoce como El hombre que resucita, pero puedes llamarme Crowley.—Respondió el extraño haciendo que Gabriel finalmente pusiera su máxima atención en él. 

—Crowley… Está bien, ya decía yo que tenias que tener un nombre menos estupido.

Crowley soltó una risa provocando un cosquilleo incómodo en Argel, esté seguía apuntando directo al pecho de Crowley, sin embargo, parecía que al otro no le importaba, así que tragando su temor decidió guardar el revólver.

—Chico listo.—Dijo Crowley avanzando lento y seguro hacia Gabriel, tan gracial sus pisadas que era como si se deslizara sobre agua.

Gabriel trataba de no ver directo a los inusuales ojos, sentía el miedo de que pudiera saltar mortal como una víbora sobre él.

—Pero malo, un chico muy malo Gabriel.—Decía Crowley casi al oído del vaquero, rápidamente se posó delante suyo.

—¿Siempre hablas como si supieras todo?

Crowley estaba tan cerca de Gabriel que sentían el aliento del otro. Crowley se encogió de hombros y dijo:

_ Es hablar con confianza. _

El vaquero giró su rostro a un lado y empujó con el codo al hombre saliendo de donde Crowley lo acorraló. 

Gabriel se alejó hasta recargarse en otra roca cercana, aún le dolía el cuerpo pero podía caminar con normalidad.

—¿De repente no hablas?—preguntó Crowley.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, puedo escuchar el retumbar de tus preguntas, cientos y cientos a la vez.

—¿Las escuchas? Entonces toma la que quieras y no molestes—le dijo mordaz Gabriel. 

—Quiero escucharlas salir de tu boca, me gusta tu voz Argel Gabriel, quiero oírte preguntar, cantar y gritar.—Dijo Crowley riendo bajo, su lengua se mostraba bífida entre sus labios.—Desde el momento en que saliste de aquel tren supe de inmediato que eras justo lo que necesito. 

El forastero trataba de no mostrar debilidad, apenas sosteniéndose así mismo para no caer contra el miedo y palabras del extraño hombre. 

—Te vi pasar el desierto—retomó la palabra—, fumando serenamente, de tus tersos labios salía un espeso humo, por un momento aquello me hizo recordar el día que mis alas se bañaron en acre, los cielos se tiñeron de gris… Y caí. 

Gabriel no entendía a qué se refería Crowley, pero aún así pudo ver melancolía y un odio profundo en sus dorados ojos. Sintió algo revolver su estómago que no supo identificar.

—¿Alas?... Dudo que seas un ángel.

La sonrisa en Crowley desapareció y su entrecejo se frunció, levantó ambas manos mostrando largas uñas en ellas—alguna vez estas fueron para crear, ahora solo queman y matan.

Respirando pesadamente Gabriel volteó arriba, el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía, el manto de la noche lo había alcanzado rápidamente sin cuenta darse  _ ¿cómo es que ya es de noche? _ , se preguntó desorientado pasando saliva por sus labios. 

Crowley lo había atrapado en un vaivén de preguntas y parafraseo. 

—Los cambios siempre son con un propósito más allá de nuestro entendimiento—dijo con voz más calmada de la que usaba—¿qué fue lo que hiciste para ser castigado? 

—¿Por qué piensas que es un castigo?

—Algo que alguna vez fue bendecido para crear, y ahora solo destruye, solamente pudo haber sido condenado.

—Chico listo—volvió a decir Crowley recuperando su humor.—Aquel que gobierna en los cielos no le gusta que lo cuestionen, me junte con la gente equivocada y pensé libremente. 

—Proverbios 27:12—contestó Gabriel. 

_ “El prudente ve el peligro y lo evita; _

_ el inexperto sigue adelante y sufre las consecuencias”.  _

Entonaron ambos a una sola voz. 

—Eso fue escrito mucho después de que caí.—Reclamó Crowley con recelo. 

Argel lo vió fijamente un largo momento, o al menos así lo siento su cuerpo, parpadeó un segundo y al siguiente Crowley ya no estaba. Gabriel se asustó buscándolo por todas partes, a su lado y detrás de él,  _ aunque fuera imposible que estuviera ahí _ , inhaló fuertemente por la boca diciéndose mentalmente de que  _ por fin  _ estaba solo. Más calmado se dispuso a salir del hoyo donde se encontraba. Ignoró nuevamente ese retorcijón en sus entrañas mientras subía por la empinada “pared” de tierra, encajó sus dedos entre el polvo llenando sus uñas con tierra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten qué les pareció (: <3 Me alegra mucho sober su opinión


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, más corto de lo usual, damos un vistazo a quién es Crowley y porqué quiere a Gabriel...

El tiempo se alargó, cuando salió rápidamente corrió mas allá de la iglesia. Corrió hasta llegar a la cantina sin nombre que Bell le sugirió ir, menos de cinco personas en una sola mesa bebían en el rincón.

—Un ron, por favor—llegó pidiendo en la barra.

El viejo detrás de ésta le dio una mirada superficial a la vez que sacaba un vaso de abajo de la tranca.

Mientras servía el liquido trasparente de una botella sin marcar dijo ronco—aguardiente.—Y se fue.

Gabriel se resignó a tomar lo que sea que le dieron, tomó vaso tras vaso hasta que no supo de sí, la puerta de la cantina sonó con fuerza dando paso a alguien más.

—¡Ey! ¡Amigo! Que bueno que te encontré aquí, creí que ya estarías en casa—dijo Bell acercándose a Gabriel dándole una palmada en la espalda y una gran sonrisa. 

—Hola...—Saludó Argel con dificultad, la bebida le  _ pegó _ haciendo que sus ojos no fueran centrados y su habla pegajosa. Estaba borracho. 

—¿Has estado aquí toda la tarde?—preguntó Bell mirando curioso de pies a cabeza a Gabriel, la ropa de su amigo estaba horriblemente sucia, su antes pulcro pantalón y chaleco parecían ropa para criar cerdos.

—No, aah, ¿qué?—habló el vaquero casi en balbuceos, se giró para tomar otra copa pero vio algo en su vaso moverse. 

—Creo que es suficiente bebida para ti—dijo Bell tomando el vaso de Gabriel haciendo que no pudiera ver lo habia dentro de él.

—No, no, no… Acabo-bo de llegar—replicó Gabriel negando varias veces. 

—Suficiente, suerte te encontré, vamos a casa, en ese estado no podrás trabajar mañana—le regañó su amigo empezando a tomar a Argel por detrás de su espalda para ayudarlo a caminar.

Gabriel se pusó como peso muerto contra Bell, demasiado borracho para hablar y caminar. Salieron con dificultad de la cantina, la cabeza de Gabriel iba de lado a lado.

—¡Aggh! Gabriel, maldición, ponte firme.—Gritó Bell. 

El vaquero lo ignoró, la voz de su compañero era ruido blanco en sus oídos. A punto de llegar a la casa, Gabriel se sobresaltó al ver delante suyo, recargado en un viejo barril, a Crowley.

—¡El hombre! Mi-mira, ¡Mira!—Gritó Gabriel liberándose del agarre de Bell, confundido por su aparición trató de caminar hacia él pero sus piernas débiles le fallaron, caminó de lado y cayó al piso nuevamente de espaldas. En la neblina de su dolor observó como Crowley se acercaba a Bell, su amigo parecía conocer al hombre por lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, hablaban entre murmullos, sin embargo, Gabriel no podía asegurar nada, su visión comenzó a ponerse negra, lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron los dorados ojos de Crowley verle directamente y con su larga mano sostener el hombro de Bell. 

A la mañana siguiente Argel despertó en su catre, asustado se acomodó de espaldas contra la pared tan rápido que su cabeza le dolió, pesaba como un yunque.

—¿Qué?... ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?—Se preguntó acunando su rostro entre sus manos, se levantó y de la nada sintió náuseas, sin opción para correr, se agachó y debajo de la cama sacó un bacín vomitando ahí. La orina y de más salpicó su rostro, Gabriel no tenía control e hizo arcadas hasta con la saliva. 

Se separó de la bacinilla tirándola sin cuidado sobre el suelo, Gabriel se limpió el rostro con su antebrazo. 

El vómito desparramado era todo menos basca, aquello eran grumos grises que burbujeaban como leche hirviendo, larvas se arrastraban fuera del  _ vómito _ . Gabriel se paró y de un parpadeo el  _ vómito  _ desapareció, la bacinilla estaba vacía y el piso limpio, aunque eso no quitó el asqueroso olor a muerto.

Argel confundido y con pánico salió del cuarto en busca de su amigo, bajó las escaleras casi cayendo.

—¡Bell! ¡Bell!—Gritó y gritó por todo el lugar, pero Bell no estaba.

Fue a la cocina y seguía sin aparecer.

La puerta principal se escuchó abrirse—Gabriel, ¿ya estas despierto?

El nuevo lugareño fue corriendo a la puerta, ahí Bell se encontraba con dos cubetas de agua.

—¿Estas mejor? En la noche te encontré dormido en la cantina.—Dijo Bell dejando las cubetas en el suelo, sacó un cigarro encendiéndolo con el fuego de un fósforo.

—¿Dormido?... 

—Si, bebiste mucha aguardiente, esa mierda golpea fuerte.

Los recuerdos de Gabriel le contaban otra historia.

—No, es verdad que llegué a beber pero no me dormi, despues de salir de...—Gabriel se detuvo con su relato 

Bell dio una calada larga y soltando el humo dijo—no digas más. Te encontre tirado y tomado, eso fue lo que pasó y ya. Por eso estás tan sucio, necesitas un baño.

—No, Bell, yo se que-...

—¡Te encontre borracho! ¡Y ya!—Vociferó su amigo enojado.

Argel no dijo nada, no quería ser grosero con el anfitrión de la casa y menos ponerse a discutir con él. Se tragó sus palabras sin importar que haya pasado ayer realmente.

—Te espero en la comisaría—habló Bell sacándolo de sus pensamientos—ponte presentable y quita esa cara de enfermo—terminó sonriendo, abrió nuevamente la puerta y se fue.

El vaquero vio al piso sintiendo algo en sus pies, sobre sus calcetas sucias había una mosca, la mató y renegado agarró los baldes, dio media vuelta al pasillo. Fue directo al cuarto de baño, (una simple habitación de 2,20 por 2,20 con una tina,  _ estrecha a no más _ ). Argel no se molestó en calentar el agua, vació los cubos en la tina y se desnudó, deprisa se metió. El frío le erizó los vellos en sus brazos y piernas. Su amigo no tenía cosas tan refinadas como sales o aceites perfumados, no obstante lo que si había era jabón de ceniza vegetal, se enjabonó lo más que pudo, se talló la piel hasta dejarla roja, después descansó  _ flotando  _ en el agua. 

Se relajó cerrando sus ojos hasta que sintió un tirón en su estómago que le hizo gritar. 

—¡Agh!—Resonó en todo el solitario cuarto.

Gabriel se acomodó contra la tina, alejó la espuma de arriba tratando de ver su abdomen. Lo tocó e inspeccionó, no vio nada fuera de lo normal pero le ardía como una herida abierta. Largos tirones lo empezaron a atormentar. Se salió de la tina tambaleando, chorros de agua escurriendo por todos lados, se sostenía la panza con una mano y con la otra encontraba equilibrio.

—Gabriel—escuchó en su oído el susurro de su nombre. 

El hombre sorprendido cayó de rodillas al suelo. 

—Gabriel—volvió a escuchar.

_ Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel…  _

Una y otra vez, imposiblemente más fuerte cada una. Sus odios palpitaban.

—¡Basta!—Aulló cubriendo sus orejas.

Por fin hubo silencio. 

El agua en la tina se derramó como una ola, pero al salpicar no se escuchó. Argel giró su vista lentamente. Y ahí, sentado en la parte más gruesa de la tina, con ambas piernas dentro del agua, tranquilo y con un rostro neutral estaba Crowley. 

El hombre le sonrió, levantó su mano saludando como si fuera normal la situación.

Gabriel quiso pararse, no pudo.

Gabriel quiso gritar, su boca no se abrió.

Gabriel quería apartar su vista de aquel ser, sus ojos no se movían. 

—Hace años que no recordaba lo divertido que son los hombres—dijo Crowley siendo su voz el único sonido para Gabriel.—La gente que deambula por el pueblo no es más que un cascarón, aburridos, aburridos.

Crowley salió de la tina sin derramar agua, sus botas estaban secas.

—Me gustas Gabriel, hay algo en ti que me atrae, anhelo saber que es. Quiero arrebatarle eso especial al cielo, porque, eres un ángel ¿verdad?—Crowley se hincó delante de Gabriel, sus amarillos ojos juzgándolo. 

_ ¿Acaso este hombre que se hace llamar Crowley, es un loco? ¿Un desquiciado que juega con mi mente? _ ... Pensaba Argel siendo lo único que podía hacer en su estado actual. 

—Debajo de tu piel hay oro, lo sé, lo sé.—Dijo Crowley rozando con sus uñas el hombro de Gabriel, rascaba superficialmente su piel.

Argel quería gritar, negarlo todo.

—Tus ojos, Gabriel, éste horrible mundo no es digno de darles una apropiada vista.—Crowley seguía rascando el hombro del otro, poco a poco hundía más sus uñas.—Eres un piedra preciosa. 

Crowley se detuvo después de lograr sacar sangre dejando un corte profundo en Gabriel, aún con la vista fija en él recorrió con sus ásperas manos su pecho, la piel de Argel quemaba como cuando el vapor rozaba sus manos al tomar una taza de té. 

—¿Por qué no hablas?—Preguntó Crowley posando su rostro debajo del cuello de Gabriel, besó su cuello y mejilla hasta dar con sus labios—habla. 

Al instante Gabriel pudo moverse, trató de alejarse pero Crowley lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la cintura, Gabriel prepotente lo golpeó en la cara para apartarlo. El rostro del hombre tronó de lo fuerte que fue el golpe, la quijada de Crowley se dislocó haciendo que su boca quedara floja y la saliva y sangre se desbordara.

Gabriel logró salir de su agarre, se levantó retrocediendo hacia la pared, tanto tiempo estuvo  _ sentado  _ que sus piernas le hormigueaban y el agua en su cuerpo se secó. Argel empezó a respirar en bocanadas, miraba con recelo al hombre que sangraba cabizbajo. 

Crowley quedó con la vista al suelo, sin embargo, se levantó sin utilizar sus manos, como si de un títere se tratara, simplemente  _ alguien  _ jaló sus cuerdas y nuevamente estuvo de pie. Y luego…. Luego se empezó a reír, a soltar carcajadas ahogadas en sangre.

—No quería hacer esto más largo, lo digo por ti, no quiero un ángel demente, pero me dejas sin opción. Será más divertido verte correr sin salida—dijo el hombre.

Enderezó su mandíbula de un solo toque en ella, levantó su rostro y con una gran sonrisa y ojos como dos cuchillas clavadas en él le dijo:

_ ¿En cuántos días hizo Dios al mundo? _

El vaquero no se resistió a contestar, con los dientes tan juntos que dolían logró decir “ _ Seis días _ ”. 

—Bien. Cuenta seis días mi ángel, mantente en pie—dijo Crowley retrocediendo hasta dar con la tina, sin despegar la mirada de Gabriel se tiró contra el agua sumergiéndose y perdiéndose dentro de ella. 

Argel caminó deprisa a la bañera, no creía que Crowley pudiera no estar, se agachó hasta que su nariz rozó el agua. Primero miró su reflejo, se relajó un segundo al comprobar que no había nada, pero al instante sintió dos brazos en su cuello jalarlo, uñas largas lo retenían dentro de la bañera, de repente el rostro de Crowley apareció con filosos dientes.

Comenzó a gritar sin sentido, su gutural voz se perdía con la densidad del agua, miles de burbujas nublaron la vista de Gabriel. El rostro de Crowley desapareció y aún así Argel podía escuchar los gritos ahogados y también no podía salir del agua, su desesperación le hizo abrir la boca llenando sus pulmones, su cabeza le dolía. Era presa del pánico. Dejó de luchar hasta que la vista se hizo gris, luego blanca, y al final negra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna idea de cómo Gabriel se irá desmoronando? , ciertas palabras son pistas (;   
> Nuevamente mil gracias por leer <3


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por esperar pacientemente, si bien no tengo horario de actualización me gustaría hacerlo lo más pronto posible.   
> Disfruten este cap donde empieza la trasformación de Gabriel, su decadencia...

De un alarmante y desgarrador alarido Gabriel despertó dentro de la tina, pero estaba sin agua…. 

Como pudo, temblando del miedo y sorpresa, salió de la bañera. Buscó su ropa en el suelo, sin embargo, la encontró doblada sobre un balde, para su desconcierto estaba limpia,  _ de un gris impecable _ . No le importó si fue obra de Crowley, sabía que si, pero no quería perder más tiempo, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿qué podía hacer? Nada… Tenía que luchar con el  _ ente  _ él mismo, Gabriel no era un hombre que se quedaba de brazos cruzados, si ya no estaba Crowley para atormentarlo solo quedaba ir a la comisaría a seguir su “nueva y prometedora” vida.

Argel Gabriel vivía al día. 

Se vistió tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho. Salió de la casa corriendo, se tragó la vergüenza de que alguien lo viera, aunque la verdad no había nadie afuera,  _ como siempre. _

Lo que no hizo ayer ( _ recorrer el pueblo _ ), lo hizo hoy en busca de la comisaría. Desesperado iba entre todos los comercios y casas sin marcar.

—¿Cuándo se hizo grande este pueblo de mierda?—Se cuestionó cansado de correr en círculos.—Lo juro por Dios, no era así de interminable…

Recuperó su aliento un momento, dio tantas vueltas al lugar que las horas le pesaban en la espalda, aún así el tiempo parecía no avanzar, el sol estaba en la misma posición desde que salió de casa. La desesperación quería hacerlo llorar. No fue hasta que estaba por rendirse y regresar que vio la comisaría, y cómo no verla si arriba del lugar, en grandes letras decía “Cárcel de Roble”. 

Se quedó quieto un largo minuto esperanzado de que no fuera su imaginación, después, con la respiración conteniendo Gabriel a paso rápido llegó a la entrada, tenía en la punta de la lengua mil y una excusas para su amigo de por qué apareció tan tarde. La puerta del lugar estaba abierta, vacilando Argel entró sin llamar.

—¡Ey! Ese fue un cubetazo rápido—dijo Bell recibiendolo al momento que salió de un pasillo.

Gabriel se sobresaltó con la voz de Bell, el lugar era más grande de lo que aparenta por fuera. Más allá de donde salió su amigo podían verse las celdas. 

—No te tomes tan a pecho tu borrachera, ¿comiste algo? Parece que viniste muy a prisa—habló su amigo llamándole la atención.

—No recordaba donde estaba la comisaría… Pueblo nuevo, nuevo lugareño.—Dijo Gabriel llendo a pararse delante de Bell. Curioso meneaba la cabeza tratando de ver los sombríos corredores. 

—No respondiste mi pregunta.—Le dijo Bell interponiéndose en su vista.

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento—contestó Gabriel tratando de volver al momento. Su piel se erizaba de la nada, estaba más alerta que nunca.—No comí nada, no hay problema.

—Ya sabía yo, veinte minutos para estar listo es un nuevo récord para ti, ja, ja, ja, recuerdo cuando en el campamento eras el último en salir. Eso nos mandó a las últimas filas en la trinchera.—Dijo Bell con nostalgia.

No obstante, Gabriel contenía su sorpresa,  _ ¿Veinte minutos? No, imposible. Pase horas afuera…  _ El vaquero trataba y trataba de darse una respuesta congruente, pero al instante su memoria le hacía mención de Crowley y toda lógica que conocía se iba a la mierda. 

—No sería muy profesional de mi parte llegar…. Llegar tarde mi primer día—respondió pasando saliva. 

—Tienes mucha suerte Gabriel. 

_ Oh, definitivamente no lo creo _ . Pensó Argel con una falsa sonrisa.

Bell siguió hablando—la verdad que en los últimos meses hemos estados muy pero muy tranquilos por aquí. Hacemos rondas cada tres o cuatro horas, ahora dos de mis hombres deben de estar afuera. 

—¿Avizoran fuera del pueblo? No he visto ningún caporal en el camino.

Bell dio un suspiro renegado—por ello  _ “deberían” _ , seguramente fueron a alguna cantina. En una media hora vuelvo—dijo su amigo caminando hasta un escritorio en la pared, ahí tomó su sombrero.

—¿Me dejarás aquí?—le dijo Argel siguiéndolo, no quería sonar preocupado.

—Que gracioso Gabriel, no eres una linda dama para alarmarte si te dejan sin compañía. 

—¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—Cuidar el lugar. Cuando regrese nos organizamos. Puedes comer algo de mazacorna que dejaron lo muchachos, creo que también hay persimos.

Gabriel se recargó contra el escritorio, con la mira puesta en papeles dijo—esta bien… Adios. 

Bell le dio un asentimiento y salió sin hacer ruido. 

_ El vaquero se quedó con ese malestar en su mente. _

No tenía nada de hambre, pero se sentiría peor si no comía,  _ y posiblemente Bell lo obligaría a hacerlo _ , así que sin remedio buscó en los cajones aquella fruta. Los permisos naranjas estaban sobre algunas cartas sin abrir, tan maduros que mancharon las hojas. Mientras mordía la dulce fruta, Gabriel sacó las cartas para que se secasen del juego que tenían, por casualidad fijó su atención en una. 

— "El Señor de las Moscas" —Decía casi ilegible. 

El sobre de la carta estaba abierto, las manos de Gabriel sudaron por querer ver el interior.—No… No es mi incumbencia.—Se dijo reprendiendo el deseo.

Repentinamente un estruendo de fierros cayendo se escuchó por los pasillos, Gabriel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue aprisa a las celdas, observó el pequeño espacio donde solo un  _ aposento _ estaba ocupado, los barrotes tan oxidados que picaban de roñosos, y en la celda de litera solo había un hombre dentro. 

—Tu ya no eres un sacrificio, es trágico.—Dijo el hombre con voz quebrada, parecía un viejo, se mantenía encorvado y su mano temblaba constantemente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—le dijo Argel ignorando sus palabras.

—No lo quieren detener. Lo alimentan con la falsa promesa de la fortuna. 

—Ah, un loco entonces.

Gabriel se dio media vuelta, no quería escuchar las palabras de un desquiciado. 

—No tienen que ser seis días, detén la metamorfosis.—Respondió el anciano.

La inquietud en Gabriel le cayó como una corriente de viento, pero no se giró. 

—No sé de que estas hablando.

—Es el señor de la morada. Están jugando contigo, ja, ja, ¡Ja!—Comenzó a reír grotescamente el viejo. Podías escuchar el raspar de saliva en su garganta. 

—¡Cállate de una vez! Maldito vejestorio—gritó pateando los barrotes, Gabriel no pudo soportar las risas. 

Bufando, Argel nuevamente avanzó hasta el pasillo, sin embargo, el hombre se levantó y fue hasta el límite de la celda gritándole—toma la carta,  _ arcángel _ .

Gabriel dudó en seguir caminando, se paralizó, mas la voz de Bell retumbó de la nada del otro lado, y las piernas de Argel corrieron por si solas hasta el escritorio. Había sido demasiado tarde, como si de él se burlara, Bell agarró la carta y la guardó en su chaleco. Con una sonrisa su amigo lo volvió a recibir. 

—Ya les ajuste la riata a esos briagos, ¿cómo la ves? Son los unicos que no tienen carta de retiro.—Dijo Bell sentándose detrás del escritorio. 

Después de aquello, Argel pasó la tarde y el resto de noche pendiente de Bell, no le comentó sobre el viejo en la celda, ya que, cuando quiso volver a ir, no estaba. Gabriel desesperado le pidió las llaves a Bell y revisó toda la celda, al momento de quitar la delgada cobija de lino de la cama, se encontró únicamente con una flor seca. 

El hombre había desaparecido. 

—¿Ya es hora de irnos?—le preguntó Gabriel cuando vio que Bell empezó a guardar armas y papeles.—Crei que seria turno de madrugada.

—Perdón Argel, no creí que quisieras quedarte en la madrugada. Le dije a los muchachos que mi viejo amigo se quedaría conmigo, y ellos se encargan aquí en el alba.

—No, solo… No sé, mejor olvidalo. Estoy perfecto en el día.—Respondió despreocupado. 

  
  


Era casi medianoche cuando regresaron a su hogar.

Bell se ocupó un rato en el granero mientras Gabriel fue a la casa y directo a su habitación. Lo primero que siempre hacía después de un dia estresante era quitarse los zapatos, pero cuando retiró su pesada bota izquierda, de ella salieron pequeñas piedras de colores claros. 

Gabriel no se percató de ninguna incomodidad en todo el dia, ni siquiera estuvo en la tierra como para tener algún guijarro, sin embargo, aquellas piedras eran grandes y extrañas. Con urgencia pisó y pisó con su bota restante asegurándose de no sentir nada. Cuidadosamente sacó su bota, y ya no hubo piedras. 

Hubo flores. Flores secas. 

Tomó una entre sus manos, asustado se dio cuenta de que era igual a la que encontró en el  _ aposento _ . 

Las flores estaban completas, solo su aspecto era muerto. 

—Son lirios—dijo de la nada Bell quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Gabriel se sobresaltó tirando la flor.—¡Joder! No te escuche llegar.

Su amigo se rió entrando al cuarto.—¿Las trajiste contigo? Hace años que no veía una, es una lástima que estén marchitas.—Dijo hincándose en el piso tomando un ramillo.

—Si, un recuerdo de la frontera—mintió no sabiendo cómo responder ante la absurda verdad.  _ Argel no sabía ni qué era un maldito lirio _ . 

—Bien… Bueno, estaré abajo.—Dijo Bell saliendo del cuarto.

Gabriel se levantó rápidamente diciéndole:

_ ¿Quieres cenar? _

Su compañero le vio con una media sonrisa y asintió. 

Gabriel salió de la habitación deprisa y sin zapatos (eso era lo de menos para él).

—Espero sepas cocinar—le dijo Bell mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Por primera vez desde que llegó al pueblo, Argel se sintió a gusto y en paz.

El chisporroteante sonido de mantequilla y olor a huevos le hacía olvidar los malos sucesos de hoy y ayer, su mente exclusivamente estaba concentrada en la bocata y picar pimientos.

—Mañana es dia de iglesia—comentó Bell sentado en el comedor.—Se que eres devoto, yo no tanto pero me gustaría ir contigo.

Gabriel sirvió la comida deteniéndose un segundo para mirar confundido a su amigo.—Creí que la iglesia estaba cerrada. 

Bell estaba por agarrar un pedazo de pan, cuando de imprevisto recargó sus brazos contra la mesa. 

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—dijo su amigo con rostro serio. 

_ El tiro le había salido por la culata. _ Ya no podía mentir, era una falacia todo lo que hablaba.

—Ayer visité la iglesia. Se miraba muy majestuosa, digna de Dios.—Respondió ignorando la mirada de Bell, entretanto comió.

—Gabriel, no sé como te tengo que decir las cosas, pero es verdad mi advertencia de que no malditas vayas para allá.—Era imposible ocultar el creciente enfado en su entrecejo, las cicatrices en su cara se fruncieron con fuerza y resaltaron.

—No fui al limite. Vi la enorme cerradura y regrese. Además, no es como si me estuvieras ocultando algo… ¿Verdad?

Bell de pronto dejó su enojo de lado, hizo su silla hacia atrás acomodando su traje.

—Claro que no, idiota—respondió su amigo. Sutilmente acarició el bolsillo de su chaleco donde guardó la carta. 

—¿Qué tienes ahí?—preguntó Argel siendo víctima nuevamente de su curiosidad y lengua suelta.  _ Él sabía perfectamente que era.  _

—Oh, no nada.—Respondió esculcando en su bolsillo—es un viejo pañuelo.—Y realmente era uno, lo dejó sobre la mesa volviendo a comer. 

La vergüenza cayó hasta los pies de Gabriel.

—Ah—suspiró terminando de una mordida la pitanza. 

Un extraño silencio socumbio el ambiente, el sumbido de moscas era una bulla entre la mesa.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Aunque aquí todo está muy bien mi mente no deja de correr—dijo Gabriel levantándose. 

—Buena noche.

Gabriel se despidió con una sonrisa.

Volvió al cuarto descubriendo que las piedras y flores ya no estaban. El piso era completamente limpio. Pero no fue un alivio, era señal de que Crowley volvió a estar aquí. Trató de rechazar sus pensamientos que iban constantemente a esa “persona”.

Se desvistió quedando únicamente en ropa interior, buscó entre su maleta algún camisón para dormir, mas un abrasador calor lo hizo sudar de repente.

—Santo cielo… ¿Estoy en el carbón?

Argel decidió dormir sin ninguna cobija, y ninguna pieza de ropa,  _ no se partió la cabeza pensando cómo detener el calor sin abrir la ventana.  _

Su descanso de noche paso entre horas sin soñar.

No obstante, justo cuando el sol apareció, una picazón en el cuerpo de Gabriel lo despertó cuando apenas y había luz en su  _ pieza _ .

—¡Agh!—Gimió comenzando a rascarse desesperado las piernas, los brazos y pecho. Absolutamente todo su cuerpo tenía una especie de sarpullido. Detrás de sus orejas y cuello quemaba.

Con agobio, Gabriel se levantó y rascó con tanta fuerza entre sus muslos que sacó rayas de sangre. Aquel picor no desapareció hasta que tuvo cientos de marcas de uñas en su pecho y rostro, estaba con rubor por donde sea. Y el tormento no terminó, cuando quiso cambiarse para empezar la mañana, sus ojos se desenfocaron. 

—Dios mío. ¿Qué está pasando?—Se dijo aturdido. 

Su vista se nublaba muy levemente,  _ y no era por estar modorro _ , tenía que forzar su vista para ver las líneas en la madera, pero no estaba ciego. De la maleta donde tenía sus utensilios personales sacó un espejo de mano,  _ aquel que era de su padre y utilizaba para afeitarse _ .

Con desasosiego notó las marcas de rasguños que se provocó.

No obstante, sus antes ojos marrones ahora eran de un café más claro, pero lo verdaderamente desconcertante era que tenían manchas de morado, tonos de violeta que parecían pétalos de malva. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Comenten!
> 
> ¿Qué más cambios tendrá Argel?   
> Crowley es un hostigador con una retorcida idea de romance ☺

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber, cada capítulo será más explícito dándole un comienzo a la aparición de Crowley.


End file.
